customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1994) Part 1
(A wedding is going on outside. Chance is inside, tearing apart a blouse) * Sassy: Chance! * Chance: Sassy? * (Sassy peeks through a slightly opened door) * Sassy: You just woke me up from a very deep catnap. * Chance: What's the matter, Sassy? You get up on the wrong side of the litter-box? * Sassy: Even a very great beauty needs her beauty sleep! * Chance: Beauty sleep? You'd have to sleep for like......a month. * Sassy: Oh, you are such a typical dog. * (Chance continues tearing apart the blouse) * Shadow: I was outside with my boy and his family. Jamie was supposed to give the ring to his sister, Hope. Hope belonged to Sassy. * Hope: Jamie. * (Hope holds out her hand. Jamie reaches into his pocket. Jamie swiftly puts a frog in Hope's hand) * Hope: Ew! * (Jamie starts laughing) * Hope: EW!! * (The frog jumps out of her hand. Everyone at the wedding laughs) * Chance: He just sat down there, watching the wedding while I had all the fun upstairs. * (Chance is yet shredding the blouse apart) * Sassy: Chance, stop! The blouse is dead. * Chance: That's right-- * (Chance takes a chunk of it and begins to pull on it) * Chance: But I hafta shred it into teeny, tiny little pieces, and I really---- * (Chance swallows and lets go) * Chance: I swallowed a button. * Sassy: Oh, what a shame! Too bad it wasn't a zipper. * Chance: Hey, you! You better beat it, powder puff or you're gonna end up dead meat. * Sassy: Is that any fashion to speak to a little dewdrop? You big, flat-faced, butt-sniffer! * (Chance starts barking and snarling and runs at Sassy. Sassy meows and backs away through the door. Chance bangs into a lamp and it smashes to the floor. Everyone outside looks at the house. Shadow turns and growls) * Peter: Shadow, down. * Shadow: Heh. I really should give that pup a speaking-to. * (Peter's mum makes a grin at the pastor) * Pastor: Uh...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. * (Peter's mum, Laura, and her now husband, Bob, kiss. Jamie covers his eyes) * Jamie: Ew! Ugh! * (Peter looks down at Shadow) * Shadow: A bit later, I was playing ball with Peter. His dad came by and they were speaking about going somewhere. * Bob: You know, Shadow's gonna have a ball at Kate's ranch, aren't you, boy? There's gonna be sunshine and fresh air, lots of room to run. * Peter: I yet don't see why we can't take him to San Francisco with us. * Bob: Peter, I want him to go as much as much as you do so. We have to think about what's best for Shadow, don't we? * Peter: Well, yes. * Bob: I mean, we're gonna be living in pretty tight conditions. Besides, my work there is temporary. We'll be back before you know it. * Peter: What if he doesn't understand? What if he thinks I abandoned him or something? * Bob: Are you joking? He's gonna be so busy chasing horses and bothering chickens, and you're gonna be busy. There's tons of stuff for both of you guys to do so. * Peter: There's tons of stuff we can do here, together. * (Bob stays silent. He sighs) * Bob: Yes. * Peter: C'mon, Shadow. * (They go back to playing ball) * Chance: You won't believe what I did to Sassy. * Shadow: Oh, that was funny. * Chance: Get a load of this. Hope was putting Sassy on the seesaw-- * (Hope puts Sassy on the end of the seesaw. Sassy begins to walk off) * Hope: No! Stay there. * (Hope puts her back on) * Hope: Sassy, you have to stay there or you can't play. * (Jamie has a balloon in his mouth and is shaking his head back and forth while walking around) * Chance: Ha! Cats are smarter than dogs, right? Right. * (Chance sneaks up) * Chance: She doesn't even know the meaning of the word "stay". * Hope: No, stay there. * (Hope swiftly moves to the other side) * Chance: The savage beast spots his unexpected reunion. Slowly, he sneaks through the tall grass. * Sassy: Don't even! * Chance: Moving in for the ambush. * (Sassy begins running to the other side) * Sassy: Keep away from me, you mutt! * Chance: He runs, he jumps! * (As the seesaw starts going down, Chance lands on one side) * Chance: Yes! * (Sassy is sent flying through the air. Hope gasps and watches Sassy in the air. Peter and Jamie also watch as Sassy lands in a sandbox) * Sassy: Ooh! * (Peter and Jamie both begin laughing) * Hope: My poor baby! Are you alright? * Sassy: He threw me in the big litter-box! * Peter: Nice shot, Chance. * Chance: That's why they call it the catapult. * Shadow: You have a lot to learn, pup. * Sassy: Call the vet now! * Hope: I'm warning Mum what your stupid dog did it! * (Hope runs towards the house. Jamie and Peter continue laughing) * Sassy: I've never in my life of all my brothers and sisters! I think my fur is falling out! I'm losing my fur! * (Bob passes Hope and walks towards Peter and Jamie) * Bob: Hey, it's time to hit the road, guys. I wanna get going before it gets too late. * Shadow: Luggage? Why luggage? * Chance: It was then I actually started to like doing facts with the entire family. They weren't so bad, for people. You guys were all so happy together. Shadow and even Sassy seemed happy. I was hoping that this time facts would be better. * Shadow: How could you think with your head out the window the entire time, during the car ride? * (Chance has his head out the window and his ears are being pushed up by the wind) * Chance: I'm a bat dog! * (Chance snickers a bit) * Chance: Let's, uh, forget about that. Any matter, it felt like we drove for ages. * (They pull up to a farmhouse. A woman waves and walks towards the car) * Kate: Well, if it isn't the newlyweds! Hi, children! * Laura: Hi! * Kate: Hi! * (Laura and Kate hug) * Kate: Oh, how was the wedding? * (Chance is trying to push past Jamie) * Chance: Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Watch out. * (Chance pushes past Jamie and sniffs around) * Chance: Woah, this place is smellorama. * (Chance sees chickens) * Chance: Hallelujah! I've died and gone to Kentucky! * (Chance barks and runs at the chickens) * Kate: I wish I could have made it. * Bob: We wish you could've been there. * Kate: Hey, you! Congratulations! * (Kate and Bob hug) * Bob: Thanks. * (Chance is barking at the chickens yet) * Laura: I don't know how to thank you enough for what you're doing here. * Kate: Oh, are you joking? The more the merrier. I just have to take that one short trip I warned you about. * Peter: You're going away? * Kate: Oh, Peter, I help drive the horses to winter grazing every year. Just for a couple of days. * Peter: Who's gonna take care of Shadow and-- * Kate: My neighbor, Frank. He always watches the animals while I'm gone. Don't worry. He's very trustworthy. Do you have a moment to come in? * Bob: Wish we could, but we have a long fashion to go. * Jamie: Chance! Come here, boy! Chance! * (Chance is yet chasing chickens around and barking) * Hope: This is Miss Kate, Sassy. She's a nice lady, and she'll take good care of you. Won't you? * Kate: Yes, ma'am. * (Hope hands Sassy to Kate) * Jamie: Chance! Come here, boy! Chance! * (Bob walks to Jamie. Chance is wrestling with Jamie over a frisbee. Chance gets the frisbee from him) * Jamie: Hey, gimme that frisbee! Here. Be a good boy, Chance. * Bob: How far can you throw that frisbee? * Jamie: Pretty far. * (Jamie grabs the frisbee, but Chance is yet wrestling it from him) * Bob: Can you throw as far as that field over there? * Jamie: Perhaps you better do it. * (Bob grabs the frisbee and grabs Chance's snout to try and make him let go) * Chance: Hey, you! That's not fair! * (Bob gets it and then throws it far) * Chance: Hey, you! Now look what you did. You let it escape! * (Chance runs after it) * Chance: Don't worry! I'll wrestle it to the ground and chew it up so good, it'll never fly away again! * Jamie: I hope he doesn't forget me. * (Bob puts Jamie on his shoulders. Peter is petting Shadow and then hugs him) * Peter: I'm gonna miss you so much. * Shadow: I do. I see you're mournful. I wish I knew why. * Peter: We'll be back to visit next week, alright? I promise. * Shadow: What's wrong? * Laura: Peter! It's time! * (Peter slowly comes out of Shadow's hug) * Shadow: Don't worry, Peter. I'm here to protect you. * Peter: Be a good dog. * (Peter gets up) * Peter: Stay. * Shadow: Stay? * (Peter walks to the car and Shadow stays put. Kate is holding Sassy and begins waving a farewell with Sassy's paw) * Sassy: Hope, where are you going? * Kate: Farewell, Hope. Farewell. * Sassy: Alright, hold on. Easy on the fur coat. * (Chance comes back with the frisbee) * Chance: I have it! I have it! It was crafty alright, but I--Jamie? * (The car backs up and turns around) * Chance: Jamie? * (Peter is looking out the back window) * Shadow: Peter. Wait. * (Shadow wheezes) * Shadow: Stay. * (Peter puts his hand to the glass as they begin to drive off) * Chance: Oh, dear, not this.